leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy Vault
Retired Skins are skins that were normally available in the League of Legends Store, but have been deemed to be the classical skins of the game and are no longer top quality skins. They were chosen by Riot to be placed in a Sale (75% off), after which they would no longer be purchasable in the store to make room for the next generation of champion skins. They were all put in the Legacy Vault to make temporary appearances on special occasions. The Legacy Skin Project Beginning on November 28th, this Legacy Skin Project Began: Announcement made by MoneypennyThe Legacy Porject Begins Nov 25th On Monday, the 28th of November, we will be retiring 21 of our more classic skins from the League of Legends store to make room for the next generation of awesome champion apparel. These retired skins, known as Legacy Skins, will no longer be available for purchase, but may reappear in the store under very special circumstances. But before this happens, we will be hosting a massive sale on Friday, November 25, to commemorate their departure. Naturally, all Legacy Skins will still be playable for anyone who owns them after they have been retired, and will still be visible to other players in game and at the load screen. You will have to own a Legacy Skin, however, in order to be able to view it in a champion’s profile. In the event that you’re the owner of a champion with only two skins remaining for purchase following this initiative, don’t worry! These champions have some fantastic new skins in development that we’ll be releasing in the near future. And so, in preparation for the kickoff of our Legacy Skin Project, we are pleased to announce our most ambitious Black Friday Sale to date. Starting next Friday, the 25th of November and running through midnight Pacific Time on Monday the 28th of November, we will be placing 21 classic League of Legends skins on sale for 75% off! Don’t miss your chance to pick up these awesome skins as they become collector’s items! Additionally, if you want to pick up one of these highly collectable skins, but don’t yet own the champion in question, we’ll also be offering any champion that sports a prospective Legacy Skin at 20% off for the duration of the sale. List of Skin The following is a list of Skins in order of when they were retired. Skins retired on the 28th of November, 2011: Galleries 520 and below Skins: |valign=top width="False"| File:Akali CrimsonSkin.jpg|Crimson Akali File:Amumu PharaohSkin.jpg|Pharaoh Amumu File:Annie RedRidingSkin.jpg|Red Riding Annie File:Cho'Gath NightmareSkin.jpg|Nightmare Cho'Gath File:Dr. Mundo Mr.MundoverseSkin.jpg|Mr. Mundoverse File:Dr. Mundo ToxicSkin.jpg|Toxic Dr. Mundo File:Evelynn MasqueradeSkin.jpg|Masquerade Skin File:Ezreal NottinghamSkin.jpg|Nottingham Ezreal File:Garen DesertTrooperSkin.jpg|Desert Trooper Garen File:Karthus PhantomSkin.jpg|Phantom Karthus File:Kennen SwampMasterSkin.jpg|Swamp Master Kennen File:Kog'Maw SonoranSkin.jpg|Sonoran Kog'Maw File:Malphite ShamrockSkin.jpg|Shamrock Malphite File:Malzahar VizierSkin.jpg|Vizier Malzahar File:Mordekaiser DragonKnightSkin.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser File:Nidalee LeopardSkin.jpg|Leopard Nidlaee File:Nunu SasquatchSkin.jpg|Sasquatch Nunu File:Poppy NoxusSkin.jpg|Noxus Poppy File:Shen FrozenSkin.jpg|Frozen Shen File:Shen YellowJacketSkin.jpg|Yellow Jacket Shen File:Sion HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Sion File:Taric EmeraldSkin.jpg|Emerald Taric File:Teemo BadgerSkin.jpg|Badger Teemo File:Tryndamere HighlandSkin.jpg|Highland Tryndamere File:Twitch KingpinSkin.jpg|Kingpin Twitch File:Urgot ButcherSkin.jpg|Butcher Urgot File:Zilean TimeMachineSkin.jpg|Time Machine Zilean 975 Skins: File:Alistar MatadorSkin.jpg|Matador Alistar File:Caitlyn SafariSkin.jpg|Safari Caitlyn File:Jax AnglerSkin.jpg|Angler Jax File:Gragas ScubaSkin.jpg|Scuba Gragas File:Kayle UnmaskedSkin.jpg|Unmasked Kayle File:Poppy BlacksmithSkin.jpg|Blacksmith Poppy File:Ryze ProfessorSkin.jpg|Professor Ryze File:Shaco WorkshopSkin.jpg|Workshop Shaco File:Sivir SpectacularSkin.jpg|Spectacular Sivir File:Warwick FeralSkin.jpg|Feral Warwick 1820 Skins: File:Annie InWonderlandSkin.jpg|Annie in Wonderland File:Corki RedBaronSkin.jpg|Red Baron Corki File:Heimerdinger AlienInvaderSkin.jpg|Alien Invader Hiemerdinger File:Tristana TheFirefighterSkin.jpg|Firefighter Tristana File:Twisted Fate MagnificentSkin.jpg|Magnificent Twisted Fate Notes *These are "Legacy Skins," and as such may return for a short time in the future during special occasions. *These skins only appear in the champion's information tab if you own them. *The 42 legacy skins that put away in the Legacy Vault were un-retired and placed back in the store for purchase during the 2012 Snowdown Showdown event and removed January 6th, 2013. They were priced at 50% off and could even be gifted to your friends via the new Gifting Center Riot was perfecting. Opening the Legacy Vault References Category:Skins